Abakan
The Abakan is an Assault Rifle produced by the Kovralad Company. Design The Abakan is based off the original AK-47. Overview The Abakan is an extremely reliable, cheap and robust weapon. The Abakan can take a lot of punishment, but this reliability comes at a cost. The Abakan is woefully inaccurate, and cannot hit most man-sized targets consistently at over 100 meters, even when firing in semi-automatic. The Abakan has a combined safety and fire-selector switch. It has three positions; safe (up), automatic (center) and semi-automatic (down.) The Abakan, unlike other cheap rifles has a good safety, and hard knocks will not cause the weapon to fire. Combat The Abakan can perform well in combat, if the combat is in closer ranges. The Abakan performs well in conditions where most other rifles would falter, such as in the harsh cold of the arctic circle or in the sweltering heat of the desert. You can confidently fire the weapon without expecting stoppages even if the weapon has been dropped in any amount of filth. The Abakan is a hefty weapon though, and it is difficult to sprint with the weapon as it weighs about 4 kilograms when loaded, if carrying the weapon. If the weapon's sling is used, this problem can be relieved. The weapon has a good damage output with the 7.62x39mm round. The weapon takes two or three rounds to the chest without body armor to kill. Of course, the weapon is a one shot kill in the head. The 7.62x39mm round can cause severe bleeding, and, if the Full Metal Jacket version is used, the weapon causes even more damage. Purchasing The Abakan's price range is from $150 heavily used to $350 brand new. The Abakan can be confidently purchased while used. The Abakan can be dropped in the worst muck and still function, so even heavily used weapons can still be used. The weapon can be bought new from the manufacturer brand new, either alone or in a package. The package includes five 30 round magazines, the Abakan assault rifle, a sling, and the cleaning kit. Variants The Abakan-K is a version of the Abakan with a folding stock. Customization The Abakan accepts 20 round, 30 round and 40 round box magazines. The weapon can also accept 75 and 100 round drum magazines. 20 round magazines take up .25 of an Inventory Slot. 30 round magazines take up .35 of an inventory slot, and 40 round magazines take up .50 of an inventory slot. 75 round magazines take up .80 of an inventory slot, and 100 round magazines take up a whole inventory slot. The Abakan has three carrying styles, one firing style and four reload styles for the box magazines. The first carrying style involves gripping the weapon with one hand around the forearm and carrying it that way. The second carrying style involves carrying the weapon by the rear receiver. Carrying style two has the advantage of slightly faster transition to firing position, but it is easier to drop the weapon with carrying style two than carrying style one. The only firing style involves gripping the forearm with one hand and the trigger with the other. The first reload style involves taking the new magazine and putting in next to the magazine already in the weapon. The magazine in the weapon is removed with the same hand holding the new magazine, and the new magazine is put into the weapon. If the weapon is empty, the old magazine is put onto the person and that hand then pulls on the charging handle. This reload style is the longest at 4.3 Seconds and 4.8 Seconds empty. The second reload style involves pushing the old magazine out with the new magazine from the rear, and putting the new magazine in. If the weapon is empty, the weapon is kept upright, then charged with the hand that was previously on the trigger. This takes 3.2 seconds or 3.7 seconds empty, and is the default reload style. The third reload style is basically the same as the second, but the weapon is tilted to let the charging happen slightly quicker. This takes 3.2 seconds or 3.5 seconds empty. The fourth and final reload style, is the same as the third reload style except the weapon is charged with the hand that was previously on the trigger. This takes 3.2 seconds or 3.6 seconds empty. Reload style one has the advantage of allowing old magazines to be kept, though it is the longest. The second reload style has the advantage of being quicker, but old magazines must be picked up again to be kept. The third reload style has the advantage of being quicker, but the aim on the target is reduced as the weapon has to be tilted. The fourth reload style has the advantage of being slightly quicker, but the weapon also tends to drop as the hand is taken off the trigger. The weapon has three reload styles for the drum magazines. The first involves removing the drum magazine, and putting the next magazine in after putting the first magazine on the person. If the weapon was empty, it is kept upright and charged with the hand used to replace the magazine. Reload style one takes 4.2 seconds or 4.6 seconds empty. The second reload style is the same as the first, but the weapon is tilted and charged with the weapon used to reload the weapon. This takes 4.2 seconds or 4.4 seconds empty. The third and final reload style is the same as the first but the weapon is charged with the hand on the trigger. This takes 4.2 seconds or 4.5 seconds of the empty. All the reload styles for the drum magazine keep the magazine when it is empty. The first reload style allows the weapon to be kept on the target better then reload style two or three. However, reload style two is faster than reload style one and three, but the weapon is tilted and the focus on the target is lost to an extent. The third reload style also leads to a tendency to the weapon to drop when the hand is taken off the trigger. Category:Assault Rifles Category:Weapons Category:Stormtrooper Category:Rifles Category:Kovralad Company Products